Large businesses (e.g., national or international corporations) often rely on networked computer systems to transfer and relay information between employees, and between employees and customers. This information, in many cases, can be sensitive and include personal information regarding employees or consumers (e.g., credit card information, addresses, and so on). To protect this sensitive information (e.g., from a malicious actor), businesses can provide access to the sensitive information solely to specific employees that have a business purpose which necessitates access. Additionally, businesses can encrypt the information, include network security hardware such as firewalls, and limit locations the sensitive information is stored.